


Skipping Class

by hannelore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Thanks so much to kira_katrine for the beta! ♥
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendoftheJabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/gifts).



> Thanks so much to kira_katrine for the beta! ♥

Beverly raised herself up on her toes, feeling the stretch in her calves. Warming up before Worf's Mok'bara classes was the most pleasant and relaxing time for her. She glanced around the room at the other students and noticed Deanna wasn't there yet. Deanna was always on time and they frequently walked to class together, but Deanna hadn't been in her room when Beverly checked.

"Beverly!"

She looked toward the door and saw Deanna beckoning her.

"You're not even dressed for class," Beverly said. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking we'd skip class this morning," Deanna said.

"I was looking forward to this," Beverly protested. "Can't it wait—"

"Hot chocolate," Deanna whispered into Beverly's ear. "Luxurious, fluffy robes? I think those things are worth taking the morning off."

\---

Beverly sighed contentedly as she sipped her steaming hot chocolate.

"Don't spill any in my bed," Deanna said. True to her word, Deanna had provided the most exquisitely soft robes that felt ten times better than her Mok'bara uniform. 

"I _was_ all warmed up for class," Beverly said, feigning admonishment. 

"Excellent," Deanna said as she leaned over to kiss Beverly. "I always recommend flexibility for a variety of activities. Especially in bed."


End file.
